Tsarsov
Dìguan Narkov (born in 1996) or Tsarsov '''is the leader of the band Tatar World and being one of the most controversial students in his school. = '''History 2002 Tsarsov '''finally got into school after 5 years in hospital, being infected with the Black Death. Only one of his friends, Nikolov visited and contacted him time to time. '''Tsarsov behaved nicely, but he always had some problem. 2003-2005 Tsarsov was being the victim bullying, along with many young students. He had suicidal thoughts, but along with other drunk friends of Mansi, he always had a knife with him. He murdered one of them, this got him exiled to an island that only 0.000001% of the world knew. That island is called Thule. Tsarsov wouldn't survive there, if Konkolosk wouldn't be there. 2006-2007 Tsarsov '''escaped from Thule, and swam his way to Norway. Then he survived in the wild for many months until he got arrested again, and they exiled him back to Thule. But this time they watched him 24/7. He couldn't escape no matter what, unless he plays out them. So he did. He escaped to Iceland, but again, this time got arrested and exiled to the Kun Island instead. '''Tsarsov stayed here for a long amount of time. 2008-2014 Tsarsov discovered the burried corpse of Leif Eriksson, and he hid this secret for long as possible. As soon as he discovered it, drones took pictures of him in Kun Island, and the Thulean Special Ops was ordered to find Tsarsov '''and free him, and take Leif Eriksson's corpse to a museum. Later, he realized that he's been exiled from the outer world for too long, so he decided to contact DJ Red October and ask him if he has a place for him to stay. He did. So '''Tsarsov stayed with DJ Red October for quite a while, and he finally got access to the internet, so he could contact Mansi and Konkolosk. He was still considered as a criminal, but he didn't regret doing shit. Tsarsov got a different attitude, hairstyle and personality so people doesn't recognize him when he's on streets. Eventually, MSV-1 fell in love with Tsarsov, but he didn't recognized it. DJ Red October reminded him with "Don't worry dude. It's normal that people fall in love." Tsarsov started to buy weapons, so he can kill a burglar, or a terrorist anytime. 2015 Tsarsov got arrested and this time he was being thrown to prison. He stayed there for weeks and months. His cellmate, Diavol asked if he could help with escaping. He agreed. They made a hard escape, Tsarsov shot in the leg, Diavol in the head, but both of them survived. Tsarsov returned to DJ Red October, Diavol returned to the Death Cult. Tsarsov also found a weird guy, called, or nicknamed Blood Cult II, a serbian nationalist guy, who is seeking for revenge after the Yugoslavian Favour's events. DJ Red October got kidnapped so Tsarsov must needed to do something. He did. He realized, Nikolai Sovietescu captured DJ Red October for "treason" according to him. Tsarsov shot Nikolai fast, and he carried DJ Red October 'til home. They celebrated it with many many bottles of beer and wine. 2016-2017 Tsarsov got arrested again, and got exiled to Thule again. This time he escaped after 30 minutes to Antartica. No one chased them saying "He will freeze there". He didn't. He lived there for 3 months after Mansi brought him to Sector OOF. Tsarsov armed himself there, and gone back to DJ Red October to invite him to Sector OOF. He accepted the invitation. Tsarsov, DJ Red October, Mansi and Mansi Primal started the attacks of Vienna. DJ Red October got into hospital, Tsarsov '''lost his ring finger on his left arm, Mansi survived, Mansi Primal gone disappearing. '''2018 '''Tsarsov '''gone disappearing after he carpet bombed Thule, making the media think "his last action". But yet they know few, as much as everyone does.